Naruto: ANBU
by bigmac11098
Summary: When Naruto returns after his training trip with Jiraiya and takes up the job of leading a specialized group of shinobi alongside jiraiya, consisting of only the very best in all of Konoha. Strong Naruto,pairing uncertain message pairing suggestions to me


Chapter 1

Naruto walked down the road with Jiraiya at his side.

He was soo excited. 3 years he had been gone from the village he couldn't wait to get back and see what all his friends had been up to. He also couldn't wait to show them how much stronger he had gotten. In a one-v-one spar he could match Jiraiya. In a all out spar where he was allowed the use of sage mode and using the Kyuubi's chakra he could defeat Jiraiya. That's not to say it was easy of course but it was sound. Over the past 3 years Jiraiya hadn't trained only Naruto's body though. He had trained his mind as well. Naruto could easily be one of the smartest in all of the elemental nations. He was much calmer now and kept his emotions in check. His shinobi skills weren't the only things that had changed though. Naruto had grown alot, and with the physical training he had been put through due to Jiraiya his body was extremely defined and sculpted even by ninja standards. Naruto now stood at a height of 6"3 his face had become more angular over the years and lost most the baby fat one it, giving it a clear masculine look. His shoulders had become much broader while his arms and chest stretched the black short-sleeved shirt he wore. his vibrant blonde hair had grown out and was as spiky and unruly as ever, with two locks of it framing his face much how his father used to wear his hair, although he didn't know that. abandoning those bright orange clothes He now wore a black mesh shirt made of some kind of fabric that was pretty expensive from the amount of complaining Jiraiya had made over having to pay for the material to make 5 shirts just like it. They were well worth it though. The material was not only comfortable and durable but strong enough to stop most projectiles and even sword slashes. It also was somewhat fire resistant having saved him not only once before from a fire jutsu. He had on some matching pants that were loose enough to move freely yet tight enough to where they wouldn't get caught on anything, such as a branch, very easily. Overall he had grown and matured alot.

The klop of their sandles was the only noise. For some reason Jiraiya had been unusually quiet today.

"Naruto."

Well that changed real quick.

"What's up ero-sannin?" Naruto replied looking towards his sensei who actually was just a little bit shorter then he was now. Which is no small feet seeing as how Jiraiya wasn't a small man by any standard.

"Over the past 3 years you've grown alot and have completed alot more training then I first planned." He said. And it was true. Naruto had proved he was a true genius. One that surpassed even his father and Itachi. He just never really focused on learning or training, but once he got away from the village and all the pressure it put on him he soaked in information even better then a sponge.

"Instead of staying with your old team, I want to suggest you joining ANBU. I will be staying in Konoha from now on and if you do decide to join the ANBU you can go into hiding and avoid the akatsuki much easier.

"No." Naruto said cutting him off. "I won't hide from them. I'll consider the option of joining ANBU but I won't hide. If and when the akatsuki show up I won't stand by and let others fight them for me." He said looking into Jiraiya's eyes showing the fierce determination that first made Jiraiya consider actually training him, other then him being the son of his past pupil.

With that the conversation was put on hold as they were coming up upon Konoha's gates. It was obvious by the cheerful feeling the air was saturated with and that radiated off the people just inside the gates that all the damage and pain had for the most part been repaired and mended. Fixed but not forgotten. The gaurds as usual were the two unlucky chunnin who were always there.

'wonder what they did. Maybe they pissed of the old man, when he used to be hokage.'

Naruto thought, wondering why they were always the ones who were gaurding the gate.

"Jiraiya-sama! Welcome back!" the one with the bandage over the bridge of his nose, Kotetsu if Naruto remembered right.

"You're back a couple of days early. Tsunade has been raving about you two since you left!" Kotetsu said.

"O! I knew she would miss me and my manly charms!" Jiraiya said, flexing his arms above his head trying to make it look like a manly pose.

"Ero-sensei, get over yourself. She just needed someone in Konoha she could punch full force and not have to hold a funeral for them. 50 ryo says we both get punched, that or have a stapler thrown at us, the instant we walk into her office." Naruto said with a smirk happy to deflate his sensei's ego a bit.

Jiraiya responded to his words by hunching over, with anime tears streaming from his eyes.

"I get no respect these days and i told you to quit calling me that gaki!" He yelled back.

"Anyways let's get to the hokage tower, if Tsunade-hime isn't the first person we meet with, since we've come back she'll go on a rampage again."

Jiraiya said heading to the Hokage tower in the distance, followed by Naruto who had been admiring and reveling the feeling of being back in Konoha and shouted after him, running "Wait for me Ero-sannin!"

"Gaki! Quit calling me that!" Kotetsu and izumo heard.

Naruto and Jiraiya opened the door to the hokage office, Naruto in the front only to be met with a paperweight flying towards him. Luckily Naruto was expecting this and with all the evasion training given to him by Jiraiya, could easily duck under it. However Jiraiya was somewhere in this thoughts, probably with a hot girl, and not paying any attention at all.

SMACK!

"OUCH! Shit what was that for!" He yelled out rubbing his nose, which now sported a large red mark.

"That was for not sending any letter!" Tsunade replied sending a glare towards Jiraiya.

"Oh my god! Naruto is that you?" She said, her eyes widening when she saw his new appearence.

"The one and only baachan." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Looks like you've been busy huh." He said gesturing towards the very large stack of paperwork sitting at the corner of her desk. He then sweat dropped when he noticed none of it was filled out, a half full sake bottle also on her desk, and her trash can was full of empty sake bottles aswell.

"Er atleast supposed to have been busy."

"Shutup Brat! don't make me kick your ass all the way back to the front gates!" Tsunade yelled, raising one of her fists in a threatening manner.

"Goodluck you old hag! You couldn't hit the hokage mountain much less me!" Naruto yelled back, meeting her gaze as sparks flew, from between them. Then suddenly they both started laughing.

"It's good to have you back gaki!" Tsunade exclaimed, walking around the desk and pulling Naruto into a hug.

"It's good to be back Baachan." Naruto responded returning the hug.

"You've grown so much! Now you have to lean down to hug me instead of the other way around. I also expect you've become much better since you've been gone, knowing you you're probably even mid jounin level now! So Jiraiya give me an assessment of his skills as they are right now."

Jiraiya grinned. He coulnd't wait to see the look on her face when she found out just how off she was on Naruto's strenght. To go from what he had been when they left to mid jounin would of been very good. But Naruto surpassed all opinions and left no doubt that he could and probably was extremely close, to being stronger then his father.

"Hime your very close, or well no I lied your pretty far off. Naruto is currently Kage level in all aspects, except for genjutsu. He can dispell most genjutsu easily but casting them will take some time. Also his chakra control could be better by a bit but other then that there really isn't much else for him to learn. Unless of course he decided to learn medical ninjutsu. Right now in a one-v-one all out he can beat me and you combined. Especially if he went into sage mode. I don't think he'd really need to use the Kyuubi but if he did then I'd say he's probably one of the most powerful ninja in the elemental nations easily. He can currently control 2 tails of the Kyuubi's chakra and use them for an undetermined amount of time. Also him and Kyuubi seem to of come to an agreement. The Kyuubi is slowly fading away as Naruto absorbs his chakra. Soon he'll die completely and Naruto will have gained, not all of his power, but a large portion of it. He's currently faster then Guy and stronger then you. His ninjutsu is unmatched by anyone. The kid just soaks up jutsu and has already finished the Rasengan completely.

Tsunade's face was priceless from the moment Jiraiya claimed Naruto could defeat the two sannins in a fight and from there it just got even better to watch her reaction. By the time He was finaly finished outlining Naruto's improvement it reminded him of Choji, when he was eating.

"That's very suprising." Tsunade said, getting very serious. "So what should we do with you. Konoha now has 3 kage level ninja and a large number of elite jounin. Obviously we can't just hide you, we need your skills out in the field."

"I want to go into ANBU, if its possible." Naruto replied, having taken Jiraiya's advice to heart.

"That's perfect. I know just what to do then. Currently we have an plenty of regular ANBU teams but with Kakashi and several other high level ninja only staying as jounin we've struggled when it's come to high end and very dangerous missions. So I've decided to have 2 specialist teams formed. All the best ninja in the village have agreed and if chosen by the two i choose to lead these teams will join. Therefore Jiraiya, you too shall be joining ANBU. You'll be the leader of team two while Naruto will lead team one. The two teams will work together at all times. Your teams will accept and complete missions other teams can't because of the difficulty of them. Since there is only two specialist teams and you'll be taking on more difficutlt missions I will allow you each to pick 5 of the ninja i present to you, to be on your team." Tsunade said, looking somewhat pleased with how the situation had unfolded.

"But Tsunade what about my spying!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"You can still have it carried out just have your spy network report to use with messages rather then inperson."

"Fine." Jiraiya grumbled not liking the idea of having to give up his peeking.

"So when do we get to see the choices we have to pick our team?" Naruto asked finally having finished considering the situation and Tsunade's salution.

"Right now. I have over 100 canidates for you two to choose from I expect your descisions tomorrow and for your teams to be ready for missios by the end of next week." Tsunade stated, while pulling out two very large, overstuffed folders.

"We're gonna have to finish catching up some other time I've got to finish this damn paperwork." Tsunade said, dismissing Naruto and Jiraiya and picking up her pen.

Naruto and Jiraiya grabbed the two folder and walked out.

"So Ero-sensei what do you think?"

"About what gaki? The teams? I think its a great idea. If need be we could also forgo our cover as ANBU and in war show our identities which will put some fear into the enemy knowing there are a dozen high level individuals out there working together in one unit. She has two teams obviously incase the need arises for us to seperate. She wants us to be able to work independently but as one bigger unit at the same time.

"Yes I've come to that conclusion as well. That puts alot of work on us. We need to work together to pick the members, so our teams can be balanced and support each other. One team should specialize on the more stealthier aspects such as infiltration while the other specializes in the more straight-forwards aspects." Naruto said nodding his head thinking as he and Jiraiya walked towards one of the many training fields for some peace and privacy.

"Naruto, no team will specialize on anything. I think you an me should teach them anything and everything we can. This two teams need to be powerful. Extremely so, Konoha really only remains safe because of our reputation, if the other villages really found out how weak we were with only 3 kage level ninja, we would be in alot of trouble. I think Tsunade is trying to, in a way, force us to train those we pick for our squads and not only that also learn from them ourselves. Just because you and me are strong doesn't mean we can take it easy. From now on everyday were free we will train from sun up to sun down." Jiraiya said, realizing he had been doing just that, being lazy, for the past several years, it was time to get back inshape and regain the power he held in his prime.

" Very well Ero-sensei." Naruto responded as they neared the training ground.

"Naruto pulled out his folder and placed it on the ground and sat in the shade of a nice, tall tree. Jiraiya sat next to him and laid his folder down as well. Going through over 100 canidates wasn't going to be very fun.

Quick author note!

I'm going to update every friday, once a week. If I've managed to write a during the past week ill put it up if ive managed to write two chapters that week ill put both of them up. If i havent gotten any finished due to whatever reason there won't be one, obviously :). So please check back every friday for updates, read and review.

Also a quick scale to show you how powerful everyone is so far in the story.

E=civilian/academy student D=genin C=chunnin

B=jounin A=ANBU S=kage/sannin

Now yes i know there is no set ANBU rank or skill level in the anime but in my story and all the stories i write ANBU is above jounin. Anything above S such as SS or SSS means they have obtained a skill in that subject that is considered extradinary even among the kages. Also on fuinjutsu there really isn't a rank since most ninja don't take on the art.

Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze:

Taijutsu- Low S Ninjutsu-extremely high S Genjutsu-High D

Kenjutsu-unknown Fuinjutsu- on par with Jiraiya of the sannin

Chackra levels-SS Chackra control-Mid C

Intellegence- High S to Low SS Speed-Low to mid S

Naruto in sage mode or using one tail of the Kyuubi's chakra

Taijutsu-High S Ninjutsu-mid SS to high SS Genjutsu- high D

Kenjutsu- unknown Fuinjutsu- on par with Jiraiya of the sannin

Chakra levels-Low SSS Chakra control-Mid C Intellegence-Mid-high S Speed-High S

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter dont forget to check back next friday!

-BigMac


End file.
